


White Rose Stained Red

by FireFandoming



Series: Supernatural Alpha/Omega AUs [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Biting, Castration, Choking, Crossdressing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Underage, Hurt No Comfort, Intersex, Lucifer is Called Luke (Supernatural), M/M, Medical Torture, Medical Trauma, Multi, Neglect, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Omegas are things basically, Physical Abuse, Sam Winchester Has PTSD, Sexual Abuse, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Whump, all the suffering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFandoming/pseuds/FireFandoming
Summary: Sam gets caught by Dean dating an Alpha from school and letting said Alpha touch him sexually. Sam's Dad decides marrying him off before he can do more to disgrace his family is the best option. So Sam is married off to the very cruel Alpha Luke MoringStar. Sam is 12 years old and omega are intersex in this universe(betas are female Alphas are male). Omegas are treated differently because of being a third gender.WARNING! This is not planned to be a happy story! This a whump fic and I can not promise you a happy ending! This a messed up story about suffering!
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Other(s)
Series: Supernatural Alpha/Omega AUs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1228214
Comments: 49
Kudos: 97





	1. Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Azrielrose helped me polish this one like the good internet mom she is :)

  
  


Sam can't stop trembling. He swallows the lump in his throat fighting back sobs. The young omega wipes away his tears with the sleeve of his navy sweatshirt. He stares out the car window watching the raindrops roll down the glass. He takes in a shaking breath, but it morphs in a sob in his throat. 

  
  


"Get your shit together!" John snaps angrily, his voice filled with Alpha rage. Dean looks back at his brother sympathetically but says nothing. He knows better than to question their father by now. 

  
  


The young omega struggles trying so hard to compose himself. He looks down gripping the hem of his rosy plaid skirt tightly. The child is completely utterly terrified! He messed up, he knows he did, but he doesn't think this should be the answer. But because he's an omega, of course, he gets no say in this. Even though it's his life getting ruined…

  
  


-three months prior-

  
  


There was an Alpha boy a grade ahead of Sam. But the young child still really liked him. They started spending more and more. time together. It was all secret. It had to be; Sam isn't allowed to date. His dad believes in old values. That means arranged marriages, not an omega just dating whatever Alpha they please. Not fooling around, letting filthy scum deflower them. Disgracing their Alpha. 

  
  


Sam just wanted something of his own. Something his family didn't control. His Dad and Dean control everything. He's not even allowed to choose what books he reads. Or movies to watch. Everything "has to be appropriate for an unmated omega". No violence, no sex. Dean had to walk him to and from school. He's not allowed a cellphone. 

  
  


He just wanted something they didn't have a say in.

  
  


Dean found out the dirty little secret. He had gotten home earlier from his part-time job. The young Alpha was greeted by his baby brother making out---an Alpha's hand up his skirt on the family couch. 

  
  


"Get the fuck out now!" The Alpha shouted, pointing at the front door. Sam's boyfriend scrambled for the door. That's the last time Sam saw him. 

  
  


The next hours were awful. Dean screamed at him a lot and Sam just sat there crying. He was so ashamed. 

  
  


"Did he fuck you?!" The Alpha shouted. 

  
  


"No! Never! I would never do that!" Sam cried defensively. 

  
  


"Did he finger you?!" 

  
  


Sam stilled and looked at the floor. He can't look an Alpha in the eyes while lying. He shook his head. 

  
  


"Sammy look me in the fucking eyes and tell me you didn't let that little sack of shit finger you!" 

  
  


Sam looked up, tears running down his face. "I can't, Dee…"

  
  


"Because you let him?" 

  
  


The omega nodded weakly. He watched Dean run his hands down his face. "How many times?" 

  
  


"A lot…"

  
  


"Jesus fucking christ! I'm calling Dad!" 

  
  


"No, please!" Sam begged crying more. 

  
  


"He could have torn your hymen, Sammy! What the hell were you thinking?!" 

  
  


"...That it felt good…" 

  
  


Dean looked at him with his phone in his hand. "Well, I'm sure dad will be peachy knowing he has a slut for a son," he snapped coldly. 

  
  


The word felt like daggers against the omega's skin. He wiped away his tears, trying to hide how hurt he was. 

  
  


Twenty minutes later, John pulls up the impala. He was so furious and scary. The Alpha yelled until he physically couldn't anymore. Then Dean helped hold his brother still while their father spanked his bare ass with a leather belt. He held the omega's legs down. The Alpha fingernails left bruises like crescent moons on Sam's calves. Sam's always been a squirmer and a kicker when he gets into shit. These had to be the worst beating of the omega's life. Screams and cries echoed through the house mixing with harsh noise of leather whipping the air followed by booming smacks against flesh. John didn't stop until there was more purple and red then pink. The night got worse when the young omega was hauled off for an emergency doctor's appointment. 

  
  


"Everything's intact. Your omega is incredibly lucky." The Doctor announced with Sam still strapped into stirrups. "If you want my recommendation, find a mate for him while you can. It will be a lot worse if he loses his virginity. You would have to be honest about the reason with his future Alpha, should they need to worry about this little whore trying to run off and ride a knot just because it's attached to a cute face." 

  
  
  


From then on, Sam was pulled out of school. Dean is in high school; he couldn't just follow his middle school brother around to scare Alphas off. John posted an ad online looking for an Alpha for his son. For the next three months, Sam wasn't allowed to do anything but housework.

  
  


-the current day-

  
  


The Impala stops in front of a courthouse. The man Sam is supposed to mate is in here. The child doesn't even know his Alpha's name or what he looks like…and in a few hours time the stranger is going to...no, Sam can't even bring himself to think about that.

  
  


Dean opens the car door for Sam. The omega frowns up at his brother pitifully. The Alpha just sighs shoving a bag into Sam's arms. 

  
  


"You better not muck up your makeup after it's done with all that crying. I paid the extra money to have it done professionally," John snaps, slamming the driver's side door. Sam flinches at the noise. 

  
  


Dean leads Sam inside with a gentle hand on the elbow. The omega cries more; he can't help it. 

  
  


"This is for your own good you know that,” he comments when John is out of earshot. "I've met Luke. He's cool, you'll like him"

  
  


Sam sighs shakily. "Is he kind?" 

  
  


Dean's jaw clenches tightly. "You'll be fine," he replies sternly. 

  
  


That answer does nothing to calm the omega. Inside, John is filling out paperwork at the front desk. A Beta with a clipboard approaches the brothers. "Omega of John Henry Winchester?" 

  
  


Dean gently pushes the omega forward. The woman smiles, leading Sam to a dressing room. The omega sets his bag down on a table, his hands shaking. 

  
  


"You're nervous it's okay," the Beta assures him. 

  
  


Sam strips down and the Beta helps him pull his dress on. No point in underwear, that will only get in the way after…he starts crying again, thinking about it. The nice lady gently wipes Sam's face with a tissue. "Okay, definitely waterproof makeup," she comments. 

  
  


"I'm sorry…," the omega whispers, full of humiliation.

  
  


The Beta smiles at him. "It's normal. Even happy omegas sometimes cry before their wedding. It's okay, kiddo." The lady sits him down, touching up his makeup and curling the omegas shoulder-length brown hair. She finishes everything off with a thin rose gold collar and small pearl studs in Sam's ears. "Those are gifts from your new husband. Lucky boy" 

  
  


Sam doesn't know what to say to that. He doesn't care about jewels or gold or money. He wants his freedom. He doesn't want this Alpha at all, not him, not his gifts or money. 

  
  


White stockings and white flats finish off the look. The Beta leaves and informs the others Sam is ready. She doesn't come back instead Dean comes in. He smiles at his little brother. "You look beautiful,” the Alpha comments, making Sam blush. 

  
  


"Thanks." 

  
  


The omega frowns when Dean holds out a silk blindfold. "Do you have to?" 

  
  


"It's either me or Dad and he's not gonna be gentle, Sammy" 

  
  


Sam doesn't fight as his brother blindfolds him. The Alpha ties the silk just tight enough it doesn't fall off. Followed by tying the omegas hands behind his back. He ties the leftover fabric from the omega's arms around his waist. 

  
  


Dean gently leads Sam with fabric tied to his waist, using it as a leash. The Alpha stops and the omega realizes his leash is being passed off to his dad. John is much rougher, tugging Sam along behind him at a speed hard for the young omega's legs to keep up with. John slows down and there's music...Sam realizes he's being led down the aisle. 

  
  


Sam went to a wedding once but it was for beta and an Alpha. One of Dean's friends had gotten married. She was sixteen and her parents let her. Betas and Alphas have been at least sixteen to get married. After eighteen, they don't need anyone's permission at all. 

  
  


The laws aren't the same for omegas. Nevertheless, the omega has some idea of what weddings are like. He knows his Dad's friends, Dean's friends, and his grandpa are to his right. So that must mean his Alpha's family and friends are to his left. Sam sniffs the air. Too many smells for him to tell anything. He starts shaking as what's happening sets in. 

  
  


There's a small step, then John stops. Sam is roughly shoved to his knees. His heart races enough the omega can't understand what is said. He hears his Dad's voice and two others he doesn't know. But he can't focus on any of it. One of the voices is Luke, his new Alpha… Sam starts shaking again; he feels tears soaking into his blindfold. The whole ceremony doesn't last long. 

  
  


Soon enough, Sam is ordered to stand again. He realizes his leash isn't in his Dad's hand anymore. The omega is lead away from where the ceremony happened, but not down the aisle again. A door shuts and Sam tenses. He sniffs the air. He's alone with an Alpha he doesn't know.

  
  


"Let's get this stupid shit off of you, Sammy" 

  
  


"It's Sam,” the omega corrects---the only one he let's call him Sammy is his brother.

  
  


Suddenly there's a rough hand around his throat squeezing down. The young omega struggles to breathe, panicking. 

  
  


"It's whatever the fuck I say it is" the Alpha states, his voice dark. The man lets go and Sam gasps then sobs. He's terrified again. His Alpha is crazy! He can't stop crying. He can feel the marks on his neck are gonna bruise. "Oh, Sammy" the Alpha croons with mock sympathy...before snapping again "Shut the fuck up. We haven't even had fun yet...calm down!" 

  
  


Sam doesn't calm down, he cries harder but quieter. The Alpha sighs, annoyed, "Your dad said you're a slut and tried to fuck a boy from school. I thought you wouldn't be such a fucking baby about this.” Luke roughly unties the omega's hands. Then he removes the blindfold.

  
  


Sam opens his eyes and blinks. He's met face to face with his new husband. 

  
  


Luke is older, like his dad's age. It’s gross. 

  
  


He has blond hair and icy blue eyes. The Alpha is in a suit but he has a leather jacket instead of a suit jacket. The man isn't fit but he's not really fat either...he has a bit of a beer belly like Sam's dad. The omega isn't sure what to say; he doesn't want to have Luke hurt him again…

  
  


"Oh, what a pretty little minx you are, Sammy. I'm Luke MorningStar---that's your new last name," he declares, cupping the child's face. This was supposed to be the first time he heard the Alpha's name. 

  
  


Sam let out a nervous whimper. 

  
  


"Ssh it's gonna be okay, Sammy, you're gonna be my good little bitch. Here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna get your pretty little ass up on the table behind us. I'm gonna tie you down and fuck your brains out. Then we can go out and have cake. Let's do this" The Alpha orders coldly. He lets go of Sam and stands up. 

  
  


The omega turns and follows his Alpha over to the table. He remembers Dean told him it's supposed to hurt a bit the first time for omegas, but not much if the Alpha takes his time and is gentle. The omega shakes as Luke helps lift him up on to the table and on a white cloth (always white so blood shows…Sam cries more thinking about it.) 

  
  


The couple runs into a roadblock. Sam is far too short to be tied at both ends of the table. His alpha grumbles and in the end decides to just tie Sam's legs down. His legs are kept far apart for easy access. His Alpha easily pins both the omega's slender wrists down with one hand. Luke lifts up the front of Sam's dress with his other. The omega squirms as his Alpha runs his fingers over Sam's tiny cocklet. The Alpha digs his nails sharply into Sam's wrists when he squirms more. Luke dips one finger into Sam's wet duct. The omega lets out a whimper that becomes a scared moan when Alpha does it again. 

  
  


"Such a good little baby slut, that's it, there you go," The Alpha whispers, his voice filled with lust. 

  
  


The finger brushes over something that feels really good. Sam moans louder, arching his back---his boyfriend never found that spot! 

  
  


"There’s the whore your dad told me about,” Luke sounds encouraging, almost sweet, even though the words are cruel. “You want this, Sammy, your body knows better then your stupid little head does". The finger is roughly pulled away the omega hears a fly being undone.

  
  


Luke's fat Alpha cock slams into the omega on one swift and aggressive thrust. Fresh tears well up in Sam's eyes. He squirms and struggles. "Stop, it hurts too much!" 

  
  


The fingernails cut into his soft skin again holding him firmly in place. "It's supposed to hurt." 

  
  


"Not this much, not if you're gentle!" Sam cries. 

  
  


Luke grins down at the child beneath him. "Oh, but Sammy, I don't want to be gentle. It’s no fun that way," the Alpha announces, roughly drilling his far too large cock into Sam quickly. 

  
  
  


Why did no one tell Sam sex feels like being fucked by a knife? He squirms and cries and screams. 

  
  


"You wanna be a stupid fucking brat, huh? Okay." 

  
  


Next thing Sam knows, teeth are sinking into the tip of his right ear. He screams in horror from the pain. After this, the omega cries even louder, but holds still. He feels Luke fucking into him and hears him grunting with his thrusts. It feels like a butcher knife attached to a jackhammer. The sounds of sobs, the wet rough slapping of flesh on flesh and sexual grunts of an Alpha fill the room.

  
  


Luke starts speeding up and his knot begins inflate. Sam feels like he's being ripped open from the inside. It's not gonna fit, it can't, it's gonna rip his stomach open! He just knows it. While the omega's stomach doesn't rip open, something does rip instead: him and it hurts so much! More than he's ever hurt before! The Alpha stills and sometimes wet gushes into Sam.

  
  


Luke leans down and kisses the omega of the mouth. "That was amazing," the Alpha huffs out, grinning widely. "I hope you stay this tight forever." 

  
  


Sam whimpers feeling tears fall again. He hopes he doesn't stay this tight, not if it's gonna feel like knives inside him every time.

  
  


He turns away from his new Alpha. Waiting impatiently for the Alpha's knot to go away. 


	2. Home Sweet Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets his new family and spends the first night in his new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how to really feel about this. Sam is a naive narrator and he's in a lot of pain this chapter so hopefully, that makes this work. This chapter is mostly just observations of things around Sam until the end...which I wrote the ending for this first and then when back and wrote the rest weeks later so hopefully the flow works. Especially since this chapter has no beta. 
> 
> I hope all you lovely readers are safe and healthy right now!

At the reception, Sam sits next to the man who is now his Alpha. They're on a couch in a lounge area rather than at the tables with most of the other guests. The child pushes his piece of cake around his plate and sniffles. He's not that interested in eating between his legs still hurts a lot. His ear and throat still ache as well. 

The omega isn't alone with Luke, what he assumes must be some of the man's friends or Alpha family members are with them. The Alphas are all pretty noisy but seem to ignore Sam and he's happy about that. The boy glances at the crowd of guests trying to find his dad or Dean. He spots his brother chatting with some teenage beta he doesn't recognize...at least Dean gets to have fun today. 

"We should let him drink" 

"I don't think Omegas are supposed to Drink" 

"Nonsense" 

The group of Alphas banters and suddenly there's glass champagne shoved in his face. Sam looks up at Luke for permission unsure of what to do. "Tell Cas thanks and just fucking drink it" The alpha orders in an annoyed tone before sipping his own drink.

Sam takes the champagne glass, "Thank you" he mumbles looking the Alpha. Cas winks at him something about it makes the boy uncomfortable. The Alpha Cas is about the same age as Luke, maybe younger but not by much... with messy raven hair and dangerous-looking deep blue eyes. Sam doesn't like how the man looks at him. 

The omega sips at the drink it's so bubbly and odd he's not sure he likes it but he's too scared of making Luke mad at him not too. Is this what all alcohol tastes like? How can his dad stand drinking so much? 

Sam is happy when the Alpha's goes back to leaving him alone. The omega finds himself listening to the conversation more it's better than his own thoughts right now. The more the child thinks about his life the more he just wants to sob…

Listening to everything Sam realizes he doesn't like his new Alpha or his new family at all…He's also very scared of most of them. His father in law is a drunk that keeps babbling about how much money he has and how good of an author he is... when he's not pestering Luke about when he's gonna impregnate Sam. This scares the young boy, he hopes his new Alpha isn't a drunk, he's scary enough sober. Alphas and booze is a scary mix. The omega glances across the room to his Dad's empty chair. John got really really drunk and Dean convinced their dad to go nap in the car before the reception even started.

Also, Sam doesn't really want to have babies with Luke he feels lucky his heats haven't started yet. However, when his heats do begin he knows he won't have any say in the matter. No one asks omegas if they want babies it only matters if the Alpha wants one... it's not fair at all.

The rest of Luke's family consists of his very crass and horny brothers, all three of them talk with Luke about how nice fucking an omega must have been and one who Luke calls Mikey asks what Sam's omega genitalia looks like. The Alpha's teenage sister Anna who only ever speaks to Sam in order to try and get Dean's phone number. Luke snaps at the beta scaring her off before the child can explain he doesn't know because he's never been allowed to use a phone. 

Then there's Amara, his father in law's sister, she doesn't talk much. She complains about the food coloring used to make the wedding cake a richer yellow. 

Finally, there's Meg, the beta girlfriend of Cas. She's the only beta in Sam's new family that he's scared. The beta plants herself in Cas' lap and keeps grinning at the child and whispering to her boyfriend while staring at him. The omega chugs the rest of his champagne...Dean said beer helped calm his nerves...maybe champagne will do the same? 

It doesn't help much but it keeps Sam from crying at least until it's time for gifts. Walking hurts...it hurts so much. He just wants to lay down and take a nap. He whimpers and Luke kneels down. "Stop fucking crying" the Alpha whispers his voice low but dangerous. Sam sniffles and whimpers muttering his apology to his husband. The man sighs and rolls his eyes but stands up. 

Most of the gifts are boring Dean and their dad got the new couple a waffle iron. "Thank you" Sam mumbles after opening the box. 

"We weren't sure what to get" Dean replies shrugging. 

Stuff gets stranger when the gifts move to be from Luke's family. The young omega's face flushes deep crimson when he unwraps lingerie. Gabe the smallest in size of the Morningstar siblings snickers. "Still hoping to see little Sammy here on set sometimes" The short Alpha comments. 

Dean glances at the Alpha, "Is that even legal? He's twelve?" He questions his voice and scent a mix of anger and disgust despite his calm tone.

Luke chuckles, "He's married and drinking alcohol I'm sure it would be just fine" he announces is lighthearted enough that everyone moves on.

Sam is clueless about what the Alphas even meant by any of that. He continues unwrapping gifts. The rest of the gifts all seem to be much for Luke then for Sam, but again he's an omega so he doesn't matter... it's wrong but it's how the world is. 

When the gifts are done everyone starts packing to leave. Before Sam really knows what's happening he's shoved into a car he looks around hoping to see Dean… the young omega knows this could be his last chance to see his real family. He doesn't see his Dean...maybe the Alpha already left him…

Sam finds himself sandwiched between his Alpha and Anna. The Beta doesn't look up from her phone. In the front seat sit Luke's dad and Mike. Sam is really glad Mike is driving, he can't help but think Luke's Dad his too drunk to drive the Alpha stopped being able to speak words that make sense a while ago. 

The child is startled when someone bangs on the door on Anna's side, It's Gabe. "The car's full! Fuck off!" Luke shouts making Sam shutter in his seat. 

The small Alpha flips the car off. Mike let out a groan, "Just put the stupid bitch on your lap! For fucks sakes! Do you want Dad to puke in the car we need to go!" The Alpha pleads to rub his very intoxicated father's leg. The drunk Alpha lets out a soft strange noise. 

"Suck up" Luke asserts bitterly at the back of his brother's head. Sam finds himself being pulled into Luke's lap without warning. He yelps out of fear. The Alpha roughly slaps the omega's thigh, the boy starts crying and everyone else in the car groans annoyed at the omega's distress. There's a sound of a door opening and closing and the car starts moving. 

By the time the car gets to where it's going Sam's managed to mostly stop crying. When he glances out the window it's raining even harder than before. The house is huge and beautiful, it almost looks like a castle. Under different circumstances, the child would think the house is beautiful and glamorous but right now it just feels like a prison cell. 

"Home sweet home" Anna announces cheerfully. 

Sam has to resist the urge to scoff at that statement. Home sweet hell that's what this mansion is. The child isn't really shown around the house. His belongings are brought with him to a room by an Alpha he hasn't met before. Maybe he's a butler? It wouldn't surprise the omega but he's not interested enough to ask. Maybe the man just sounds like a butler? 

"I'll be back fo give you dinner," The man declares and then the door shuts and Sam is alone for the first time all day. 

The boy struggles with the zipper on his dress. He freely sobs as the dress drops to the floor. He stumbles there's an open door he hopes is a bathroom. Much to the omega's luck, it is. He climbs into the tub and turns the water on. Sam wants to feel clean but he doesn't even think he'll feel clean again after today. He tries to clean the blood off his duct, the warm water and soap burn the omega sobs but he keeps scrubbing. He just wants to feel clean again. 

Sam stays in the shower crying until the water gets cold...then he pulls himself from the tub on shaking legs. The child grabs the nearest towel and bundles it around his small frame. Walking hurts even now. Sam struggles to dry his sour body as he makes it to the main bedroom. 

He finds his suitcase of clothes resting on top of the chest at the foot of the huge bed in the middle of the room. The young omega frowns upon seeing the blood-covered sheet from his mating next to the suitcase. Sam ends up crying again from seeing it, tears silently fall down his face. He doesn't want to think about what happened to him...because knowing that's not going to be the only time Luke has sex with him is horrifying. 

A knock to the door pulls the boy from his thoughts. "One second!" Sam calls out frantically unzipping the suitcase and pulling on the first nightgown he gets his small hand on. The omega rushes to the door and opens it. The butler or the alpha that sounds like a butler rather Is standing the doorway with a covered silver tray. It looks like one of the platters from beauty and the beast. It makes sense this is basically a castle and Sam isn't allowed to leave...and he's married a monster. He kind of wishes that Luke would change into a kind-hearted young alpha with a magic kiss… "Thank you Alpha" Sam mumbles. "Let me guess I should, the grey stuff?" The omega feels brave enough to joke. 

"We don't serve foie gras in the kitchen anymore actually. Miss Anna found out how it's made and had a complete and utter tantrum about it" The dark-haired Alpha states unamused and rolling his eyes. The man then shoves the platter into the child's arms. "Leave it in the hall when you're done" The alpha commands sternly and then the door shut again. Sam limps his way onto the big bed with his tray and pulls the lid off. 

The plate looks full of leftovers from everyone's dinner. Ripped pieces of dinner rolls, the salad covered in gravy instead of a dressing, the only meat is a half-eaten drumstick. He's being fed scraps like a dog...Sam finds himself crying yet again he's hungry enough he cleans the plate. He obeys the butler's orders leaving the covered tray. When the omega peaks out into the hall he hears music and loud talking coming from downstairs. Is there a party happening without him? Good! Sam wants to be left alone. 

The room Sam is stuck in is dimly lit. But he manages to find a bookcase. He toils trying to find a book of interest without being fully able to read the spines clearly. 

He finds a Harry Potter book he's not even sure which number book it is. His dad would never let him read it. Violence, magic, omegas betas and alphas sharing a boarding school. Not appropriate for a young omega in John Winchester's eyes at all. Was this missed when Sam was given this bedroom? Or is he allowed to read stuff like this now because he's married? either way, he's happy about this!

The omega curls up on his bed and reads. It's an Escape for him. He gets to spend time in a different world and doesn't have to worry about any of the suffering and sadness in his life. Sam reads bundled by one the bedside lamps until he grows incredibly tired. 

Sam is readying himself for bed when Luke stumbles into the room behind him. The Alpha reeks of booze. "We're gonna have fun, Sammy. You're a good little whore for me, " He orders wrapping his arm around the young omega, a horrible smelling-bottle still in his hand. 

The child trembles under the touch. Drunk Alphas are dangerous. He's always been fearful and nervous around his dad and Dean when they drink. This is even more horrifying! Luke is frightening and cruel enough when he's sober. The omega starts crying, he knows what Luke wants…

"You're such a fucking little bitch I haven't even done anything yet!" The Alpha shouts tossing Sam onto the bed behind them. Sam curls up in a ball out of fear sobbing harder, his fear overcoming him. He doesn't want what's coming! 

Hands grab ahold of the omega's ankles, nails cutting into tender flesh and dragging the boy where the hands want him. The young omega lets out a panicked scream only to have his husband clamp his hand over most of his small face tightly. "You're gonna wake up the whole house with that shit! Shut the fuck up!" Luke screams.

Sam struggles to get air into his lungs panicking and crying harder when he can't get air in. "You're gonna shut up. You're gonna stay quiet" Luke declares harshly. The man removes his hand placing it around the omega's neck instead, not pressing down. Something goes between the child's legs, it's too cold and oddly shaped to be his husband's dick. Sam has the realization that his Alpha is trying to shove the liquor bottle he brought to bed inside him. It's too big, it hurts and the bottle just keeps getting wider, "Stop!" The boy yells trying to shove the older Alpha away. 

Luke looks at the omega beneath him bursting out into laughter, "Adorable" he replies shaking his head and sounding amused. "You think I'm gonna stop if you hit me? Are you serious?" He asks chuckles more as he tightens his grip down on the omega's throat. When Luke let's go the omega coughs, turning his head away. Luke punches him on the side of the head.

"Look at me!" 

Sam obeys looking back, Luke through blurry vision. The Alpha punches him again Sam has an even harder time focusing on anything after that. The bottle inside pushes in further, reopening the what tore earlier that day. The blood only makes it easier for the bottle to be shoved in further, tearing him open more and more. Cries out again only to be hit yet again. Multiple times on the head and elsewhere. The strange cold thing inside him thrusts rougher, there are more bleeding and agony. 

Things become even more confusing, he can't remember why his insides hurt anymore. Or why his head hurts so much. Eventually what's inside stops and shoved from off an edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof that ending... Sorry not Sorry <3 Kudos and comments make my day!


	3. Stitches and Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets to a doctor...things don't get better for him from there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember this story is fucked up

_ (This is basically what the MorningStar Mansion looks like only Sam's bed has four posts and not the flat head and footboard here) _

Sam wakes up, he isn't sure where he is. His head hurt so much, and thinking is hard. He's moving but not moving and laying down. 

"Just tell me what you did!" 

"I didn't do anything! I found him like that!"

"Oh, bullshit!" 

"I was drunk as all fuck I don't remember what I did I'm assuming I fucked him with a bottle I found it on the floor next to him! Are fucking happy now?!" 

"Be more careful next time! What the hell is the problem! Dad gets you a new toy and you go fuck it up the first day!"

"I can't be blamed for what I do while drunk!"

"Oh for fuck sake Just tell them he did it to himself! He already has a history of sexual deviance! Just say he hit his head of something when he passed out I don't know just don't get arrested! You ended up in jail again might drive dad over the deep end!"

"Mikey shut the hell up about dad and drive!" 

The omega whimpers at the shouting. Too loud. Way way too loud. He wants it to just stop. "Will both of you can it he's waking up!" A more feminine voice closer to Sam shouts. 

Loud honking happens next and before Sam even knows it they stop moving. He's picked up by someone and carried inside. "My omega's lost a lot of blood!" The man carrying his shouts. Sam's brain finally catches up with him, the child realizes it's Luke carrying The, he smells his Alpha. The omega keeps eyes shut tight, the lights wherever they are for too bright. His head hurts far too much already. 

Sam is taken from Luke's arms quickly. After that things move very fast the little one can't keep up with everything. 

When he's able to focus again Sam is chilly he slowly realizes he doesn't have his nightgown on he's naked. His feet are in stirrups, his legs held apart and his ankles held in place. He feels so exposed! The worst is wrists being forced to his sides and the gag in his mouth on top of the leg restraints. 

Sam feels cold gloved parting his duct and fingers feel around inside him. Then there's a sharp pain between the young omega's legs and he shouts into his gag. The pain is followed by a tug. Then it repeats. Sam shouts every time, it's muffled but he still tries screaming. 

"Strong vocals on this one" a voice he doesn't recognize sets out in a snarky tone. Sam whimpers pitifully. 

"I'm trying to train it out of him" Sam heard Luke reply almost sadly. 

"Good news is maybe the pain from getting patched up will teach the little slut that foreign objects don't belong inside of breeding caverns" the other voice declares this is followed by another horrendous sharp pain. It feels like his duct is being used as a pincushion, stabbing him over and over with tiny knives of flames! "I'll send you home with supplies to help curb sexually wandering omegas. I'm also adding in an extra stitch here or there. He'll be nice and tight for you when he heals up". 

"Thanks, Doc how long before I use him again?" The omega hears Luke ask but the Alpha doesn't sound that worried. 

The other Alpha chuckles "If he's coherent enough despite the concussion you can his mouth today. These stitches should dissolve in about a week it'll be fine to fuck him then, ducts heal pretty fast. Make sure you breed him often little whores like this are utterly insatiable. Has he had his first heat yet?" With the question, there's another agonizing sharpness Sam screams into his gag. 

"No, but I'm hoping it will start soon. My dad really wants grandkids and I'm hoping to have a baby would calm Sammy, down to. I only want the absolute best for my precious little omega. Is there anything you could do to help move things along? I'm worried he'll try something like this again. I'm scared he'll damage his womb. Me and my family I would be heartbroken if he ended up

Sterile" Like explains sounding so concerned this time. 

"I'll do stitching and yes I can help with that when he's healed up. However, I must warn you the statement is known to stunt growth" the stranger Alpha announces before harshly pulling back the foreskin on Sam's cocklet and prodding at the head. The child whimpers in response to this invasion. 

"I'm fine with him staying this damn cute and little forever. Hey, what are you checking for now Doc?" 

"Sometimes sexually disturbed sluts like this one will shove objects inside their urethra as well. Luckily it doesn't seem he has. If he does try investing in a sounding kit. I'll hook you up the medication when he's then. We'll keep Sam here until his IVs finish then you both can head home. 

There are a few more sounds after this and then Luke comes over to the table. Sam can smell it even with eyes screwed shut. "Look at me" The Alpha orders coldly. 

The young child whimpers again in response. He soon finds a hand tight around his neck forcing his head up and finally losing its grip. Sam coughs but opens his eyes looking where the voice came from. He meets Luke's chilling sapphire eyes. Looking into the orbs pierces through Sam's and chills him to the bone. "You ever tell anyone you didn't do this to yourself I'll make sure that's the last thing you ever say. Is that clear?" The Alpha threatens. 

Sam nods weakly while gasping for air. Like, let's go of him and leaves the child's sightline. 

A few moments later Sam's restraints are undone and he's given to Luke who now carries the omega resting on his hip with a medical bag in his other hand. The Alpha stops to fill out paperwork and then Sam I carried back out to the car. The child is roughly tossed in the back seat, yelps at the sudden jostling. "Be careful with the poor little fellas head" A sarcastic beta voice asserts then Sam feels a hand in his hair. 

The omega turns his head his eyes meet with Meg's. She must have tagged along. Sam glances at the front seat. Luke is sitting shotgun and Mike is in the driver seat. The child's head still throbs and the sharp ache in his crotch hasn't let up yet. Everything hurts…

Meg pushes Sam against her and wraps her arm around him. Every time the young omega inhales he's met with the scent of ocean perfume. It's a nice change for how plain most beta's normally smelled. The woman fiddles with what's left of the young omega's nightgown. Is she trying to cover him up? Sam wonders.

Luke fishes around in the paper bag the hospital gave him. "Painkillers? For an omega? What a fucking waste" the Alpha declares as Mike finally starts driving. Sam blinks as a bottle of pills is tossed from the front seat to Meg's lap. "How much could we get for that?" Luke asks, turning to look in the bed seat. 

Sam watches Meg pick up the bottle, " opioids this strong? 2k for the whole bottle. I split it with you 50/50" Meg replies with a smirk. 

"Maybe I should hurt Sammy more often if it pays this much!" Luke yells back, chuckling at the idea. The Alpha leans back putting his feet up on the dashboard. Luke sounds like a cartoon bad guy when he laughs it's not all cheesy like Sam would just by, told how the man laughs no it's terrifying as all hell. 

Mike tries and falls the shove Luke's feet off the dashboard sighing when the other Alpha doesn't budge. As the drive goes on things quiet beside the radio. Meg's hands never leave from under Sam's dress the whole time. 

Meg's hands begin wondering under Sam's cut dress. The omega tries the squirm out of her grasp but it doesn't work. Two of the beta's fingers wrap around his cocklet too easily. Sam whimpers trying to shove the beta away. He doesn't want her to touch him! "Stop!" The Young omega tries to shout but it comes to a crackly whine. 

Luke puts his feet down and looks at the backseat again, "Do you understand how to shut up?!" He snaps. The young child whimpers are again barely audible he doesn't want to get in any more trouble. He's already in so much agony he can't take anymore. Luke turns his attention to Meg, "If he annoys you just slap him until he stops making noise" he orders before turning back around. 

Meg's hands start moving again, she nears down whispering in Sam's ear. The omega feels her sinister against his tender cheek, "no one likes whiny little brats" she hisses and then sharp fingernails dig into the tip Sam's cocklet. 

The little omega screams he can't help it. Instantly Sam finds him being backhanded across the face. He yelps out of reflex but manages to quickly hush himself. Quietly crying and cupping his burning cheek. When the hand returns Sam doesn't try to fight. He just lets Meg touch him. It doesn't hurt it just feels weird...maybe he was wrong for fighting her...maybe it's better to just let things like this happen. Sam thinks to himself his head pounding. 

Eventually, the car stops, and Sam is carried out. Luke carries Sam the whole back to the room he was originally held in. The Alpha rips the nightgown the rest of the way off his omega. Sam's heart races he doesn't want Luke to hurt him. 

"You're gonna stay here. you won't leave the bed. Do you understand me?" The Alpha asks but it's definitely an order. 

Sam nods weakly his eyes meeting carpet, "Yes alpha I understand" he mumbles back. 

Luke stands up and kneels at the foot of the bed. Sam watches as his suitcase is moved aside and the chest is opened. What is this Alpha planning? Luke holds up a bundle or rope, Sam flinches as the chest is slammed shut. 

Before Sam can do anything to stop him Luke is wrapping the rope around his wrists. "What are you doing to me?" Sam asks, overwhelmed, and scared. 

"What does it look like?" Luke snaps back with. When the boy's wrists are tied together they are tied to the headboard as well. Another piece of rope is used to tie Sam's ankles together. The cording is rough and digs into the omega's skin, he does his best to stay still. Without another word Luke gets up and leaves the room. 

  
  


The next days for Sam muddle together. In the morning the butler comes, the child's hands are untied so he can eat and have water. Sam is given food scraps and a glass of water twice a day. Food is cold and usually, some are soggy….Sam almost misses his brother's half hazardous cupboard concoctions from when Sam was too sick to cook for the family. When the omega finishes eating his hands are tied again. A few times throughout the day Sam's given a bedpan to relieve himself. When he pees he screams. The meals and the chamber pot are only human interaction Sam gets for three days. 

On the fourth day, Luke comes into the room. The blond Alpha smells calm but something about how the Alpha walks makes the child worried. "Did that little boy thing of yours ever have you suck his dick?" He inquires making his way over to the bed. 

Sam gulps, shaking his head fearfully. When Luke climbs onto the bed the omega pulls at his restraints he knows his alpha well enough by now to know he's gonna be violent...he has that scary look on his face. 

"You're such a slut what a fucking waste" Luke states coldly undoing his pants. The Alpha sits with his knees to Sam's side. The omega tries to turn away but Luke grabs him the jaw forcing him to look forward. "Don't you dare look away from me!" Luke shouts. Sam lets a terrified sob as the face is forced in place. He just wants to go home! Why did he have to mess up so bad? Luke forces his large cock into Sam's small delicate omega mouth. It's really too big, but Luke... he makes it fit. The Alpha grips tightly to Sam's hair. Sam cries harder the tears burning his eyes. His throat feels like a blazing raging flame. Something is being torn up. It has to be. Luke moves the boy's mouth how he wants, Sam just takes it. 

Sam doesn't mean it. he's trying so hard to be good...he doesn't want to make Luke mad. One of his teeth grazes the side of Luke's foreskin. The alpha pulls his cock from Sam's mouth and slaps the omega across the face, "You bit me! Do you have any idea how bad that fucking hurt!" Luke shouts. 

The omega feels utter panic wash him and as his face stings. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Alpha please!" Sam begs his voice shaking so badly. 

"Sorry doesn't mean you've learned anything!" Luke shouts in return. The Alpha moves down Sam's body pulling the boy's nightgown up and burying his face in the omega's crotch. He takes the child's cocklet into his mouth. At first sucking, it forcing Sam to let out a confused moan...he doesn't want to moan he's scared and hurting but he can't help it. Sam's cries of pleasure are cut short by a blood-curdling scream when Luke bites down the omega's cocklet. 

After this Sam Is quiet he's in too much pain to make noise. He silently cries Luke as his way with the child's mouth. He barely flinches as the alpha fills his mouth with cum. It tastes awful and drips down the omegas chin. The only thing Sam wants to is to the cum out, wipe his face, and go to sleep. That doesn't happen though. He stays tied to the bed with Luke's boner in his mouth...at least Luke keeps his knot outside Sam's mouth. When the Alpha's knot deflates and his cock softens he pulls it out. 

Luke climbs off the bed, tugs himself back into his pants before leaving the room. The alpha doesn't even bother the clean Sam's face before he goes. The omega lays in the bed alone he cries quietly until he doesn't have any tears left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone wondering Sam is 4'8 (146cm) tall


	4. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's time trying heal from the injuries Luke's abuse caused.

Sam is gently shaken awake. He's met with a beta he's never seen before. "Now let's get you cleaned up. Can you walk?" She asks softly. 

The omega blinks his sleepy haze struggling to leave him. "Doctor said not to, " Sam mumbles in return. His throat and cocklet ache horribly adding to the misery he's already been having. 

The woman nods and begins untying the omega from the bed. Sam isn't too scared of her, the lady looks nice...he's still cautious after what happened with Meg. The child is carried into the bathroom. He's sat in the toilet while the beta undresses him. The woman tsks, seeing bite on Sam's cocklet. The wound is two long red gashes, one tooth dig on the top, and one on the bottom they dragged along his cockles during the bite. "That just isn't right, " the woman mutters sadly. 

Sam stares up at her, his mouth slightly open, his face washed with confusion...He doesn't know what to say...It doesn't matter what happens to him because he's just an omega. The woman helps him clean the cum off his face. Sam flushes with embarrassment being seen like this... it's gross he feels so dirty and nasty like this. He hates it. He feeling cum drying on his skin and the smell. It smells God awful... It tastes disgusting too. 

When the tub is full Sam is lowered into the water. He lets out a loud hiss and whine when the water stings between his legs, fat tears peaking at corners of his eyes. The Beta runs her fingers through Sam's hair, she gently shushes the child. After a bit, the omega stops noticing the stinging. The lady starts helping wash Sam when he's calm enough. "You poor thing. He shouldn't treat you like this, " She says softly washing him. 

"I….I don't understand, " Sam mumbles back as the nice lady scrubs his back. The beta is so delicate, everything she does feels so nice.

The woman sighs "My daughter is 15 If a man ever treated her like you've been treated...that bastard would find himself dragging behind my car by his balls" she declares bluntly.

Sam blinks and frowns, "But I'm an omega it's different…" he whispers parroting what he's been told his whole life. 

The beta sighs again, starting to rinsing off Sam's back and hair. Things stay quiet for the rest of the bath...Sam feels so confused. 

Sam is happy he at least gets to wash between his legs himself. It hurts so much still but he doesn't want anyone to touch him there...ever again if he could have that. 

The beta dries him off with a towel he can't help but giggle. It tickles when she tussles his hair with a towel. He catches the woman having a small smile on her face when he does that. 

The omega gets a fresh nightgown and a glass of water. It's nice to feel so clean. It's nice and water helps his throat feel better. 

Sam is carried back to the bed. He watches the women mess with the ropes. "I don't understand why you had to hurt yourself...we wouldn't need all this rope if we could trust you," she says frustrated. 

The child wants so badly to tell her he didn't do this to himself he knows he wouldn't. He knows Luke is the one that hurt him. But he knows better than ever tell anyone that…

Sam feels the phantom touch of his Alpha's hand choking him. He starts crying his eyes out. The feeling gets worse and he starts crying harder. He feels a hand touch his shoulder and the boy lets out a panicked shout. 

"It's nothing to cry about," the woman says, shushing him again. There's a gentle head in Sam's hair. He opens his eyes, blinking his eyes away. He looks at the woman and blinks a few more times. His mind must have been playing tricks on him...Luke isn't even here. Maybe it's because he hurt his head? Sam is so very confused…

The omega lets himself go lax as the lady ties him back to the bed. She ruffles Sam's hair one last time after that she leaves. 

The omega lays there weird out of his mind for what felt like forever. After a really long time, his dinner comes. 

When Sam uncovers his plate much his shock there's a small perfect looking piece of cake among his meal of disgraded leftovers. There's a small note on a torn piece of napkin.

from your friend in the kitchen - Miss Ellen

Miss Ellen? Oh, that must have been the nice lady who gave him his bath. She's so kind he'll have to her the next time he sees her. 

He looks at the piece, it looks like it was at one-time strawberry shortcake...the piece doesn't have any strawberries left now but it still looks delicious. Sam picks up the cake, the piece is small enough that Sam shoves the whole piece in his mouth, he ends up with whipped cream on his face and hand. He doesn't care. Right now this cane is the best thing he's had! The omega hums with delight at the flavor and licks his hand and mouth clean before touching anything else. 

Picking at the rest on, his meal the child regrets eating his cake before his dinner. He's not even sure what most of the food is even this time…

A new addition is added to Sam's daily routine of recovery after that night. Now Miss Ellen helps him bathe every night. 

Sam is pretty sure she was only asked to help him, the once, and that makes him even more thankful for her kindness. 

The omega really starts to enjoy his time with Miss Ellen. Sam's not scared of her anymore. He learns about life and her family. She's a single mom, her daughter Jo takes archery and is really good at it, she wanted to start her business with her husband before he died and she decided to focus on Jo instead after the loss, She's the head cook In the kitchen. Sam thinks he should feel bad for her but she always seems so happy often he decides not too. 

Just when Sam has gotten used to his time with Miss Ellen. Soon enough his concussion heals and his stitches are gone. 

"You can bathe yourself now, you're enough to know how aren't you?" The butler asks when Sam questions if he'll see Miss Ellen again. Sam nods sadly he's back to being alone again. "Cheer up! now that you've got the all-clear I'm sure Master Luke will be around at some point today" The Beta announces in a chipper tone. With that, the bedroom door is slammed in Sam's face. 

Sam tries not to think about the fact Luke will be coming to see him later, he tries not to think how he'll probably never see Miss Ellen again…or how he'll probably never see Dean again or his dad again too. The child wipes his tears away and goes to distract himself. He doesn't want to be sad anymore.

The omega is sat at the small table next to the bookcase, reading the hobbit hours later when the door clicks open. He sets his book down, he gazes over at his husband. Luke is standing by the door dressed in just, simple black jeans and a grey t-shirt. "Come here" Luke orders pointing at the bed. 

Sam gets up from his chair and walks other to the bed sitting down on the edge, his feet barely touch the floor. The Alpha sits down next to him. The young omega watches as Luke rub's the thigh, he keeps trying to get Sam to open his legs more. The child complies he's too scared not to. "You perfect little whore. Your boycunt missed me, " Luke says leaning into Sam sniffing the omega's hair. Sam tries not to tense as Luke's hand finds it's way former between his legs. 

The omega quickly finds his Alpha's fingers inside him. The older man runs his thumb over Sam's cocklet the child hisses...the bite is still healing. "Okay G-spot only then...serves you right for being such little bitch," Luke says. 

"G-spot?" Sam asks, bewildered, and trying to not squirm because of the fingers inside him. 

His Alpha grins and starts moving his fingers inside Sam. The digits hit the same part inside him they did on the wedding day. Sam lets out a moan so loud falls backward onto the bed. Luke keeps pressing the part of Sam. The harder faster he is better Sam feels. He grips the bedsheet tight in both his hands. The omega can't think his brain doesn't want to work anymore! The pressure inside him keeps building. His legs tense up and he arches his back up off the mattress, Sam lets out the oddest noise he's ever made, and in an instant, his vision goes white and the best feeling he's ever had fills the omega's body. 

He's still all tingly when Luke pulls his hand out. "That was your first orgasm wasn't it?" Luke asks. 

Sam nods. he's never heard that word before but he's never felt anything like that either, so that must have been an orgasm. As the good feeling started to go away...he doesn't know to feel about that happened. It felt really good... but now he feels gross. He soggy and cold and he wishes Luke hadn't been the one to touch him there…

The bed shifts and he hears the sound of a belt being undone. There's a hand on his thigh again, Sam tenses he can't help it. He doesn't want what's coming. The omega starts shaking uncontrollably. Luke enters Sam fast and without warning. The omega lets a shocked yelp. When the alpha moves it's fast and aggressive. It still hurts a lot but it hurts a much less than the first time. "Even when you're wet as fuck you still have a tight little pussy. I can't believe gonna get to keep you this small forever, " Luke remarks between his huffs and grunts. Sam covers his face trying not to think about the pain or noises coming from his Alpha or the weird gross sounds his wet duct seems to make. He hates this, he wants Luke to stop and go way. "When I knock you up to full of my babies, you're so little I bet you'll be rounder than you are tall" Luke chuckles as he somehow starts ducking Sam even harder. The worsen pain and that comment are enough, Sam starts crying. He tries his best to be good and stay quiet but he can't. "Shut up it's not even that bad! All you have to do is shut up and lay still. Why the hell this shit that simple so hard for you? Your dad should have told me you were this fucking dumb!" Luke yells abruptly Sam finds himself with a hand around his throat again. When Luke let go Sam struggles to catch his breath, panic, and pain swirling around in his head. Shortly after this, the Alpha's cock starts getting bigger and bigger. Sam lets a sob he can't help it. It hurts and he can't take it anymore! 

Luke ignores Sam's sobbing, as his cock fills the omega up. The room so quiet other than Sam's, crying while they wait for Luke's know to go away. There's nothing for Sam, focus on but how much pain he's in. It's like a baseball stuffed into him, he hates it. He hates it so much!

When Luke's not knot deflates he finally pulls out of the young omega 

"I'm going on a trip next week. When I get back If I that you caused trouble while I was gone you'll have hell pay. Is that clear?" Luke asks sternly. 

Sam is too overwhelmed to answer. He just keeps sobbing. Suddenly there's a sharp pain on Sam's thigh, Luke's hit him with his belt. When Sam doesn't answer and just sobs harder Luke smacks again. "is that clear?!" The Alpha shouts. 

"Yes! I'll be good! Yes! Alpha I promise! Please stop!" Sam yells out quickly and franticly, his voice breaking as another sob wrecks through his body. 

Sam's left there to curl into a ball on the bed crying his eyes out. He hears Luke leave but he doesn't move. Sam doesn't move for a long time. He hurts and feels repulsing. 

Eventually, Sam manages to pull himself from the bed. He stumbles to the bathroom still crying. 

All he wants is to feel clean again he has to feel clean. That's all he longs for. He'll scrub until he's pure again...his dad will have to let him come home then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to cut Sam a bit of a break this time he deserves it. I hope you all like this chapter.


	5. While Luke is away Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's outing with Gabe doesn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided put out a half chapter. I've been having a lot of health issues and really just wanted to write something even if it's short.

The bedroom door is suddenly pushed open. Sam's heart races thinking it must be Luke. The omega is shocked when he sees not his husband but the Butler, "What are you doing still your nightgown Sammy? The car will be here in fifteen minutes to pick you up for your appointment" the man declares rushing to the dresser pulling the first dress, pair of underwear, and socks he comes across and tossing them to Sam. 

Before the young omega has even a moment to think about what's happening or to ask the butler anything the door is shut once again. 

Sam stands up from his chair looking at the bundle of cloth in his arms. He pulls off his nightgown. He pulls the pale green short sleeve dress over his head. He pulls on his cream lace panties followed by his frilly little black ankle socks. 

This is the first time it's occurred to Sam that his shoes aren't kept in the room when he's not using them. Is this to stop him trying to run? Where would he go they've miles from any other houses. Not only that but the dogs the Morningstar's keep in the kennels outside...Sam doesn't believe they aren't wolves. 

The door opens again this it's the butler but it's not Luke either...the Alpha must have actually left for the time being. Gabriel enters the room, the short Alpha walks over to Sam. The young omega keeps his head down nervously. Gabriel might be short for an Alpha but he's still a foot taller than Sam. A hand reaches out grabbing the omega's wrist leading the child out of the room without a single word. 

Lifts his head up as they walk. Admiring the colorful paintings lining the mansion walls and the all details of statutes as they walk. Sam had always wanted to visit a museum someday...this house will most likely be the closest thing he gets. 

"I'm letting you sit up front but if you talk without being spoken to I'm putting you in the trunk" Gabe declares in a playful tone makes Sam question whether or not the Alpha is joking. 

"Yes Alpha," he mumbles softly in response. 

Sam is never given his shoes this time around. Even with his socks on the cement floor on the garage takes him aback. He shivers he can't help it. It's still early and so cold. "Stop fidgeting!" The Alpha orders loudly roughly jerking the small omega by the arm. 

"I'm sorry Alpha it's cold in here" Sam whimpers back trying not to slip on the heavily polished floor as he's shaken about. 

Gabe let out an annoyed scoff as he opens a car door shoving Sam inside. The omega scrambles to get his seat belt on the as Alpha is already pulling out of the garage. 

"Have you worn my wedding gift yet?" Gabe asks curiously during the drive. 

Sam tenses and flushes at the question. He knows what clothes like that are for. "Not yet...Luke hasn't asked me to" Sam replies sheepishly. Without realizing it the omega starts chewing the inside of the cheek. He's uncomfortable, he's scared, he doesn't like where this chat is going. He definitely doesn't trust Gabriel. 

"You should even if he doesn't ask you. Come on Sammy you wanna be a good omega right? You're a good omega you want to make up for being a little slut don't you?" Gabe asks with a cunning, fox-like smile. 

Sam doesn't want to be a good omega not if means letting Luke force himself into him…" yes Alpha" the omega murmurs sadly. 

"You should surprise him with it when he gets home" Gabe announces more sternly using his Alpha voice. This is an order. 

"Yes Alpha" Sam replies with his voice cracking and tears burning his cheeks. 

The omega isn't even sure what kind of appointment they are supposed to be going to. He's not hurt and he feels fine so it can't be a doctor, can it? 

Sam is quickly proven wrong when the car stops in front of what is clearly a doctor's office. The omega gulps staring at the doors. He can't move, he wants to move. He wants to run but he can't make himself move at all. The door beside Sam opens and he's forced out of the car. The pavement is wet under the child's feet soaking his socks quickly. 

Inside the building, Sam sits next to Gabe as the Alpha fills out paperwork. The man looks frustrated as he thumbs through the stack of paper. He lets out a huff and pulls and a bright red lollipop from his pocket beginning to suck on it as he writes. Sam has been to doctors a lot in his life not once did his dad ever have to fill out so many papers. 

Sam looks around the room hoping for clues to what kind of doctor this might be. The omegas blood feels like ice running through his body as he reads the words "Dr. Brown and Son Plastic Surgery Center". What are they planning to do to him? 

He opens his mouth trying to find the words he needs. He needs to scream. Gabriel stands up to bring his papers back up to counter. Sam's eyes glance at the door. He needs to run. 

Before Sam can think about what he's even trying to do. His feet on the carpet, his hand is on the door. The door snaps shut behind him, the omega hears an angry shout behind him. His heart races against his ribs. It's all Sam can hear as he bolts. 

The omega runs and runs and he doesn't stop...until he trips. 

Sam sits up catching his breath, shaking every time he tries. He looks around. He made it to a park he's sitting in the wet grass with mud on his hands and legs. The omega gets a better look at what he tripped over. It's a tree root. Sam tries to stand up and get his bearings his breath still rattling his inside him, burning his lungs and his heart aching and is tries to slow itself. When he puts weight on the foot he hurt Sam falls down again with a loud shout. The boy let's out a shaking sob. He's really messed up this time. Sam cries harder. He's wet and freezing and he has no idea where he is and he can't get up! 

There's a noise from nearby bushes and Sam screams praying that he gets the attention of whoever is in the park. 

A big yellow dog with floppy ears rushes the boy licking his tears a way. The dog loses interest in the omegas face, licking Sam's injured ankle instead. The omega let's out a weak whimper. The dog lifts his head and cocks it to the side looking worried before running off again. Moments later the dog returns with an Alpha. "Good job, Bones" The man praises parting the k-9 on the head. Another sob escapes Sam as the Alpha kneels beside him. The man inhales deeply as he traces Sam with his eyes there's no chance he doesn't know Sam is omega. "Poor thing don't worry we'll get your Alpha here to have foot looked at in no time" the stranger assures Sam in a chipper tone. Sam continues to cry as the Alpha leans forward taking a photo of the back Sam's ear with his phone. 

Sam's never had to have it done before but he knows that Alpha just scanned the microchip inside him. He remembers the day in school all the omegas got one behind their ears...it didn't hurt more than a flu shot so Sam never paid much attention to it. 

"You were only reported an hour ago. Says here you ran off. Good thing bonesy here found you and not some creep, " The Alpha explains harshly. 

Sam whimpers and trembles. Suddenly he finds himself with a denim jacket around his shoulders. They sit there like that in silence until they hear a car pull up. The omega tenses up as footsteps get closer. Gabe emerges from the bushes. "What the hell did you do now?" Gabe snaps glaring at the omega's bruised and rapidly swelling ankle. This was the dumbest idea ever!

"I'm sorry Alpha" Sam replies fighting back another sob.

Gabriel tries and fails to lift Sam into the car. The stranger Alpha has to help. When they have Sam laying in the back seat the stranger takes his jacket back. Gabe stays quiet until they're alone again. "If you ever run off like that again I'm letting Luke go misery on your ass do you understand?" 

Sam doesn't understand...but he does understand it's a threat. "Yes Alpha," he says flinching as Gabe aggressively honks his horn.

"You have no idea how lucky you are the office had more openings today. That was the stupidest shit you could have ever done. Where exactly were you trying to go?" The Alpha asks scoffing at his own thoughts. 

Sam lets out another sob covering his face with his soaked arm. He doesn't know what he was thinking either. He's in deep shit if not today then certainly when his husband gets back he will be.


	6. While Luke Is Away Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's visit with the plastic surgeon is worse then he ever could imagined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at the new tags please. Thank you to messyourprettyhair for helping me Beta this chapter :)

From his spot, lying across the back seat of Gabe's car, the omega tries to ignore the deep throbbing pain in his ankle. He sees the tops of trees as the Alpha drives, passing by. Without the trunks showing it makes Sam feel like he's flying, zooming through the air from treetop to treetop. Sam silently wishes that were the case. He wishes he were a little bird and could fly away from here. No one ever forced birds to marry other birds. If only he could just grow wings and fly far away. He'd stop home and visit Dean, and then fly to South America like the birds he learned about in science class. 

_ School.  _

Sam hasn't thought about his school since the wedding. He misses it. He misses everything about his old life. His friends, his boyfriend, his big brother - hell, he even misses his dad so much. 

"Hey! Stop crying! I'm on the phone for fuck’s sake!" Gabe snaps at him from the front seat, pulling Sam from his thoughts.

The child had been daydreaming so much he didn't even notice he was crying, or that Gabe was on the phone for that matter. Sam sniffles, wiping his face with his damp dress. He feels so wet and gross and covered in dirt. He hates this so much! He's soaked through his underwear. He just wants a bath, bubble baths like Dean used to give him when was little and their dad had to work late. That thought alone is enough to set Sam over the edge again. He's so pathetic like this. Just a weak little stupid omega crybaby. " 'M sorry...Alpha..." he mumbles around hiccups. 

"I know. Yeah, he's already bawling. Yeah, of course, that sounds fair," Sam hears Gabriel say before the phone clicks. "Oh boy, kiddo. You pissed my brother off big-time with that crap back there. I wouldn't want to be you with what he has planned,” the man says, shaking his head and chuckling at whatever Luke must have told him.

Sam just starts shaking after this, and crying as quietly as possible. Eventually, he runs out of tears and just lays there. He knows there's nothing he can do. Sam is going to have whatever consultation Gabe is taking him to, and be brought home for whatever punishment is waiting for him. 

All his trying is for nothing as the car parks outside the plastic surgery office. The shivering omega is forced from the car and put in a wheelchair. Pushed inside the building. 

Sam is wheeled into a white room with buzzing lights and a medical table in the center. The table has stirrups and leather straps - he knows what's coming and tries to stay calm, running isn't an option. Two beta nurses lift him onto the table. He's still so cold. The freezing metal table doesn't help either. Things only get more freezing when the nurses begin undressing him.

The omega doesn't fight back...he doesn't have the strength after his stunt earlier. What the hell was he even thinking? He was never going to get anywhere. Not by himself. Not in the rain and certainly not without his shoes. He's so stupid…maybe everyone that thinks omegas are dumb animals is right… 

When Sam's hurt ankle is forced into the stirrup he howls in pain. Gabe slaps him quickly - it's not hard enough to make him cry, not like when Luke or his dad or Dean hits him. But it still stings like hell and shuts him up. 

The door to the room opens and shuts. There are sounds of footsteps, followed by wheels gliding across the floor. 

"So, you're the trouble maker, huh," a low voice announces. 

Sam tries to sit up to see who’s talking but he can't, not with his wrists tied to the sides of the table. The man he assumes is his doctor wheels his own chair closer.

"Well, let's take a look at what you have here," he adds. 

Sam feels a hand on his ankle - he whimpers loudly any time it's touched.

"I don't have the equipment to do anything for that here. It should be looked at. Omegas have a shockingly high bone density, so I doubt it's broken, but that...well it looks god damn awful." 

"Yeah, we'll get it looked at I guess," Gabriel responds nonchalantly. 

The omega then feels a gloved hand feeling around between his legs, focused at the base of his cocklet but prodding at everything else as well. Sam whines in discomfort, struggling at his restraints when the doctor pinches his tiny, underdeveloped omega balls between his fingers. 

"You wanted the full set done, right?" 

"Yeah."

"Everything is smaller than I thought. I could probably do everything today." 

"That would be great...just one thing. His husband - my brother - is worried about how Sammy here will react to being put under, and after everything today we’d rather not risk having anything else go wrong." 

"You're asking me to do a three-part omega alteration without anesthetic?" 

"Yes."

"You'll probably want to step out of the room then."

"Cool. I'm getting Chipotle." 

And with that, the door opens and shuts again. The full set? What's being done to him? Sam begins panicking and pulling frantically at his restraints and screaming. The two nurses force Sam's head back and stuff a large gag into his mouth, crushing his bottom lip between his teeth and the device. It hurts. It hurts so much he screams into his gag. One nurse backhands Sam hard to quiet him, however it backfires when he ends up biting down on his caught lip. He screams again only to be hit harder. Dry sobs shake throughout his body. He's already terrified and scared shitless and nothing has even been done yet. 

"Well, this will be interesting," Sam hears the doctor declare with a sigh. 

Both the nurses giggle at this - it sounds so demented to Sam's ears, like demons cackling at his suffering. Then the cutting starts...Sam was wrong when he thought sex with his husband felt like knives. He was so, so very wrong. This is worse! Pain, the screaming, blood running down his legs, the slicing and cutting, the ripping tearing of flesh, it's as if he's being skinned alive junk-first. The agony and sorrow. Melting together it all melts to this twisted nightmare of hell, deafening the blood pounds through his veins, Sam’s on Earth until he feels himself leaving his body. Like he's not even there and everything is happening, but not to him. No, it feels as if he's floating above his body. 

Maybe this is death. It must be. This must be the answer to his prayer to grow wings.

He's an angel now, headed for heaven.

Sam's time as an angel doesn't last long. When he comes back around to reality he's on a different table, still metal but there's a sheet over it. He's in a hospital gown. Sam looks around - he's not tied down. He tries to sit up but the sharp pain between his legs makes Sam see stars, so he lays back down. 

It wasn't a nightmare - they cut him down there. There's even blood on his lip from him biting it. The omega lets out a horrified shriek as he traces over the bandages with his small fingers, everything he has in the front fully wrapped in thick gauze. 

"Do you ever stop playing with yourself?" 

The child flushes with embarrassment, quickly removing his hand from his crotch. He looks over, sees Gabe there with his wheelchair. 

"I hope you learned your lesson about running off. You could have been asleep for that but no, you had to be a fucking brat," the Alpha tells him so cold and bitter.

If Sam had any more tears left he'd cry. "Yes Alpha...I-I...I learned my lesson," he forces the words to form in his mouth, and hates them, but maybe the Alpha is right. 

"Time to go, my leftover burrito bowl is in the car getting soggy, come on," Gabriel orders harshly. 

"Yes, Alpha."

The Alpha gets help again getting Sam from the table, to the chair, to the car. Sam doesn't do much during the ride home. He's in too much anguish and he's exhausted. What the hell did they do to him? He sees Gabriel toss a pill bottle in his hand. Those are probably the painkillers he's never getting, just like last time. 

When they arrive back at the house, the butler helps Gabe bring Sam upstairs. Neither man is sure what to do about the omega's ankle - they eventually decide to just keep it elevated with a pillow while he's in bed, and leave it at that.

"Do not get out of bed. Do not touch your bandages or stitches. Do not open your legs. Ellen will come to change all your shit and help you to the toilet again," Gabriel orders. 

"Yes, Alpha," Sam replies. 

That's the silver lining to all this suffering. He gets to see Ellen again.

The next two weeks for Sam are boring most of the time. He gets used to his new level of pain while he's in bed. He's started a new medicine - Ellen gives it to him twice a day. Sadly, it's not a painkiller, but she won't tell him what it's for. 

The times that are not so easy for Sam are when he goes to the toilet. 

He screams when he pees. It’s like drowning in battery acid someone set fire to. Every time he goes it ends with him a sobbing mess, desperately clinging to Ellen's apron while on the toilet, her hands in his hair. Ellen is a quiet crier. She tries to be strong for Sam, so he never tells her he can feel her tears dripping on the back of his head. 

The first time he tries to go number two he pops three stitches. They have to go to the hospital with Mike to get them redone - he hates it, and Mike makes fun of him for pulling stitches while trying to go to the bathroom. Sam is sent home with stool softeners, but Ellen gets worried Sam's been scratching at his stitches, even though he assures her he hasn't been. The omega still ends up with his wrists tied to the bedpost again. 

The second thing Sam hates is changing the bandages. The first time Ellen changes them, her poker face completely slips. The beta ends up leaving the room in a storm of crying and swearing. It takes Chuck leaving his office for once, yelling at his worker directly, for her to agree to come back and finish changing the bandages. Sam cries a lot that day. Ellen must have felt bad, because Sam finds cake in his dinner tray the following evening. 

Ellen still has a hard time changing the bandages, however, and it scares the shit out of Sam. Why would Luke want something this horrible done to him, that would make him this repulsive down there? Maybe, if he's lucky, it means his husband won't ever touch him again. Maybe the doctor messed everything up and he gets to go home now. 

But Sam doesn't get that either. Soon enough his stitches are dissolved, and he can stand on his own again. His ankle aches a bit when he leans on it. He's sure the doctor was wrong. There's no way it wasn't broken. He knows when Alphas get hurt like that they get x-rays. 

No one bothered with him. Of course not, he's not supposed to matter. 

The first thing Sam does when he's allowed to is shower. No more sponge baths from Ellen. He'll miss her. But he won't miss not being allowed to wash himself, and now he's allowed to be alone without his hands tied. He never thought of bathing himself or being able to turn the pages in a book as something he should be grateful for, until his life with Luke. 

While undressing to get into the tub, Sam avoids the mirror. He's not ready to know what's been done to him. And he tries not to pay attention as he washes between his legs. He loves washing his hair, however - the child spends as long as possible massaging his scalp and relaxing against the shower wall. 

As he exits the shower, the fogged-over mirror catches the omega's eyes. He's ready, he decides with a soft sigh. Trying to brace himself. He walks to the counter, climbing on top of it and wiping the fog away with his forearm. 

Holding his cocklet and looking in the mirror...his foreskin is gone. Lifting his cocklet up and examining further - his tiny omega balls are missing too. There's thin scars where both used to be. 

Sam feels tears at the corners of his eyes, spilling over and running down his face. The child climbs from the counter, trying not to shake from his crying as he does so. He wipes his face with his hands, trying to compose himself before investigating further, where he can't easily see in the mirror. 

Feeling around his duct, it's clear the folds of skin framing the outside of it have been almost completely removed as well. Why the hell was this done to him? 

"Hiya Sammy, enjoying yourself there?" 

Sam turns to see Luke leaning against the bathroom door frame, his arms firmly placed across his chest. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments make my day <3


End file.
